Common carriers, such as passenger airlines, bus lines, train lines, and passenger vehicles frequently include many passenger seats within a passenger cabin for transporting numerous passengers simultaneously. In many cases, to improve passenger comfort, the passenger seats include reclining seat backs that are adjustable by the passengers. The reclining seat backs often include many linkages, parts, and equipment. The number of components required increases the cost of maintenance, the weight of the seat, and the likelihood of seat failure.
Many of these common carriers also provide beverages and/or snacks to passengers during transport. Because passengers are discouraged from moving about the passenger cabin during transport, the beverages and/or snacks are brought to the passengers by common carrier attendants. In passenger cabins with large numbers of passengers or in the case of hazardous travel conditions or other circumstances, some or all of the passengers may not receive beverage and/or snack service during transport. Because many passengers consider these services to be amenities purchased as part of the transportation fare, not providing these services may lead to disgruntled passengers and loss of business.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide passenger seats with adjustable reclining functions that allow passengers to adjust the seats to a desired position, while minimizing the number of components required, as well as providing a way for passengers to access beverages and/or snacks during transport without the need to rely on delivery by custom carrier attendants.